Sasha Williams (TV Series)
'Sasha '''is the younger sister of Tyreese and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. She is part of a small group of survivors. She first appeared in the mid-season finale of Season 3, "Made to Suffer." Overview Personality and Appearance Sasha can be seen as a bit hotheaded and demanding. This is shown after Carl leads the group out of the prison's boiler room. While Tyreese was shown to be grateful for finding a secure residence, she yells at Carl and Hershel to allow them into the cellblock after Carl locked the cellblock door due to not knowing if their group was dangerous or not. Pre-Apocalypse Justinville, Alberta Not much is known about marks life prior to the fart besides that she had an older brother named Justin and a neighbor named Figbar . She may have lived somewhere in Justinville, Alberta. Post-Apocalypse As the outbreak began, she and her older brother, Tyreese stayed at a bunker on their neighbor, Jerry's backyard for about 7 months, until they ran out of supplies. After that, they met up with Allen, Donna, and Ben and joined a larger group, which had about 25 survivors at one point. The camp was eventually overrun, and many were killed. For about 6 weeks they wandered until they arrived at the prison. Season 3 IN YOUR FACE #PARTYBOY "Home" She and her group have left the Prison and their location is unknown. "I Ain't a Judas" Sasha and her group run into Andrea during her return to the prison. Milton and Andrea tell them about Woodbury, and Milton offers to take them there. She and the group arrive in Woodbury, and mention the prison during a conversation with The Governor. Tyreese says he can provide some details about the layout of the prison. Throughout this discussion, she is continuously stared at by The Governor. "Prey" Sasha and Tyreese are seen guarding the wall and Sasha makes fun of how poor a shot Tyreese is when Andrea comes and tries to lure them away to another part of the wall. When they refuse, Andrea confesses that she's leaving Woodbury and they should too. She warns them about The Governor before fleeing. Sasha is later seen at the walker pit and witnesses the fight between Allen and Tyreese. She tries intervening to save Allen when Tyreese holds him over the pit. "Welcome to the Tombs" Season 4 Sasha will die in this season Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sasha has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Tyreese Sasha is Tyreese's younger sister. Surviving together, they have made a good team with Allen and his family. She seems to have different viewpoints on crucial decisions Tyreese makes. However, she and Tyreese both disapprove of Allen and Ben's plan to overtake the prison in "The Suicide King". In "Prey" Sasha pokes fun at Tyreese's poor shooting skills, showing that the pair like joking around with each other. Later in the same episode, Tyreese starts to fight with Allen but as soon as Sasha tells Tyreese not to, he stops. This shows that the two have a loving and caring relationship. When Tyreese finds out that The Governor killed his own men, both he and Sasha decide to leave Woodbury with Rick to go back to the prison in order to keep each other safe from The Governor when he returns. The Governor Tyreese and his group meet The Governor and ask to stay in Woodbury in "I Ain't a Judas". The group explains to The Governor that they were kicked out of the prison and offer information about The Prison and the group. Tyreese wants to help defend against Woodbury's enemies, but The Governor rejects their offer. Sasha later finds out how deranged and evil the Governor really is and along with her brother, resolves to take as many survivors as possible and flee Woodbury, severing any type of friendship between the two. Ben Sasha, Tyreese and Ben's family were a group of survivors together throughout the epidemic. Its unknown if they knew of each other before the outbreak or if they met at a recent survivor camp, however she seems to be like an authority figure to Ben, as several times she will talk to him in a motherly tone, and when Ben and his father attempted to talk about killing the prison survivors she looked at Ben in a harsh way to try to convince him to stop after Beth was nice and gave them shovels to bury his mother. Beth Greene Sasha and Beth interacted very little but Sasha was very grateful when Beth and Axel brought shovels to Sasha and her group to bury Donna, Sasha then later complimented Beth by telling her she is very good with the baby. Beth, like everyone else seemed to disagree with Rick's choice to kick Sasha and the rest of her group out the prison. After Sasha rejoins the prison group, she gives Beth a warm greeting. Appearances TV Series Season 3 Season 4 ''To Be Added Trivia *The shirt she is wearing in "Made to Suffer" has the logo of a local band out of Atlanta, Georgia, named "Southern Gothic Revival". *With Allen's death, Sasha and Tyreese are now the only members left of Tyreese's group. *She is somewhat a better shot than Tyreese. Notes Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters